


Lucky Strike

by snazzy_23



Series: song fics technically series [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, as dhwani said, but im a yearning gay, its mostly Kartik, lake dates might be cheesy, no cohesive thots only horny thots, the author is never looking at strawberries the same way again, this goes from funny to cute to horny, troye sivan thank you, well technically, well the bois are horny again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/pseuds/snazzy_23
Summary: Another weekend, Another party for the boys
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: song fics technically series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 of Strawberries and Cigarettes, if you haven't, you should read that before for this to make sense  
> please enjoy <3

Another weekend, another party for Kartik. As they say, no rest for the wicked. But Kartik was actually enjoying his time here unlike last weekend. The only good thing about last weekend was the man Kartik met.  _ Aman.  _ Now, normally, Kartik doesn’t care about the people he hooks up with. He knows them for a night and that’s pretty much it. But not this man. No. it seems as if Aman has made a permanent spot in Kartik’s mind. His scent, or well, his cigarette’s scent, still lingers in Kartik’s bedsheets. And that drives Kartik absolutely crazy. 

He finds himself thinking about Aman at all times. Little things in his life remind him of Aman. Like on Tuesday, he was walking around the supermarket picking up things because the state of his refrigerator looked sad. There he saw a strawberry jam. And instead of thinking about a delicious PB&J, he started thinking about how Aman tasted like strawberries. Thankfully, he had been wearing a long t-shirt or it would have been very awkward to look people in the eyes. 

_ Goddamn it, I’m thinking about him again.  _ Kartik thinks. He closes his eyes and takes a breath.  _ Get out of my mind.  _ He thinks as he opens his eyes. He is standing near the bar, a bottle of beer placed next to him as he looks out to the sea of people dancing on the “so-called-dancefloor”. The people at this party have some basic decency as they are not practically dry humping on the dancefloor and it feels Kartik with a little bit of relief. He can’t bear to look at another heterosexual couple going at it in front of his eyes again. 

He is taken out of his thoughts when his friend nudges him. He looks at her with one of his eyebrows raised, silently asking why she’s disturbing his peace. Instead of answering, she points to the dance floor. Kartik shakes his head no because there is no way in hell he’s going inside the sea of sweaty bodies. His friend just takes his hand and starts dragging him towards the mass of bodies and Kartik just lets her. Once he is somewhat in the middle after swimming (read: elbowing) his way in. His friend starts moving her body to the music and Kartik follows her movements. 

They dance like that for a few moments when Kartik feels someone’s body behind him. He ignores the person and continues dancing until a certain smell hits his nose.  _ The smell of Aman’s cigarette.  _ Kartik immediately turns around and what he sees makes him laugh like a maniac. There is Aman, dancing (read: awkwardly shuffling)  _ with a fucking tiara on his head and a sash around his body that reads ‘birthday queen’ _ . Aman gives him an unimpressed look but Kartik can’t control his laughter. Everyone around them stopped dancing and are now staring at them weirdly. Kartik’s friend nudges him as if telling him to quiet down and Kartik tries but fails. 

“Please everyone continue,” Aman yells to the crowd and grabs Kartik by the elbow dragging him away from the crowd. Kartik lets Aman drag him while he continues giggling. They reach a corner and Aman lets go of Kartik’s elbow. He looks at Kartik with the same unimpressed look until Kartik finally calms down. Maybe it was the happiness of seeing Aman again when he had given up on the hope of seeing him again. 

“I’m so sorry but I can’t stop,” Kartik says in between the small laughs that keep on escaping his mouth. Aman says nothing in return and just folds his hands over his chest. Kartik takes a breath and finally takes a look at Aman. This time, Aman actually put effort into his hair and styled it a little. His beard looks freshly trimmed and Kartik longs to feel it on his skin. Apart from the tiara and the sash, Aman is wearing an all-black outfit which makes him look all dark and mysterious but the tiara and the sash make the outfit lose its purpose. Aman clears his throat and Kartik realizes that he just got caught staring.  _ Again.  _

“Um hi? Is it your birthday?” Kartik asks and Aman looks at him in disbelief. 

“You really came to this party without knowing who or what the party is about?” Aman asks. He looks extremely unimpressed. 

“I was told it was a friend’s birthday party. I wasn’t told who the friend was,” Kartik answers and shrugs. Aman looks like he is thinking for a moment and then he nods. 

“Okay, that would make sense. But yes it is my birthday,” Aman answers. 

“Oh, happy birthday. I’m sorry if I had known, I would have brought you a gift or something,” Kartik apologies and Aman just laughs waving him off. 

“Don’t worry about gifts. I got too many of those already,” Aman answers pointing to the direction of the large hall they just came from. 

“Still, I feel bad,” Kartik answers. 

“If you feel too bad, maybe there is a way for you to give me a gift,” Aman says with a wink. Aman starts walking closer to Kartik and Kartik walks back until his back hits the wall. Aman brings his mouth to Kartik’s ears and whispers, “I'll meet you here once we are done with the cake cutting thing,” he places a kiss on Kartik’s exposed skin and walks away leaving Kartik breathless. 

  
  
  


“Where are we going?” Kartik asks once they walk out of the house towards a car. The past hour and a half have been pure torture for Kartik. He kept on thinking about how he could make Aman feel ‘special’ on his birthday and the ideas his mind provided were, well, interesting to put it lightly. Aman kept on giving him looks throughout the party which really wasn’t helping his case. Kartik imagined that Aman must be losing his cool too and would just drag him to one of the rooms in the house and get started but he was (not) pleasantly surprised when Aman took him to the parking area instead. 

“You’ll see,” Aman answers. Kartik just glares at him and takes a seat in the car. Aman takes a seat on the driver’s side and starts driving. 

  
  
  


“A lake? This is cheesy,” Kartik teases Aman. Despite that, Kartik is in awe. The place is absolutely beautiful. The sky is beautifully reflected on the lake’s surface. The area around it is covered in greenery and the air feels extremely fresh. Kartik doesn’t mind that they are here instead of rolling around in a bed. Plus, Aman looks ethereal with the look of pure admiration on his face. 

“Yeah call it whatever you want. I don’t think there can be a better way than this to end my night,” Aman answers and sits on the ground. Kartik follows him and sits on the ground next to Aman. 

“This way?” Kartik asks and looks at Aman with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Hmm, me, this beautiful lake, the moonlit sky and a beautiful view,” Aman answers and looks at Kartik as he says ‘beautiful view’. Kartik’s heart skips a beat at that. He thinks he just imagined it and Aman meant to call the surrounding his beautiful view. 

“What am I here?” Kartik asks, his voice sounding a little breathless. Instead of answering, Aman just gives him a smile. Aman pulls out his pack of cigarettes and pats his pockets as if searching for his lighter. Kartik pulls out his lighter and holds it in front of Aman’s face. Aman takes out a cigarette from his pack and places it between his lips. Kartik lights the lighter and places it near Aman, lighting up his cigarette. Aman takes drag out of his cigarette and offers it to Kartik.

“You drag, I light,” Kartik says instead of taking the offered cigarette. 

“Quoting Troye Sivan?” Aman asks with a laugh and takes another drag. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Kartik shrugs which makes Aman laugh harder. No one speaks after that. The two sit there and enjoy the air hitting their face. They enjoy the bliss of the place and the silence. Kartik looks at the sky’s reflection in the lake and feels a strange feeling if calmness overtakes his senses. The smell of Aman’s cigarette mixed with the feeling of calm is driving Kartik’s mind into a weird high. He feels lightheaded with the amount of dopamine that his mind is releasing right now. 

“You know,” Kartik starts and looks at Aman who is looking back at him with the cigarette hanging on his lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you this whole week. You were constantly in mind. Overtaking every aspect of my life. I have never felt this before with anyone,” Kartik continues babbling. He has no control over what he is saying. All he knows is, he needs to Aman everything. Everything before they get separated again. There might not be another chance for them again. Aman needs to know what he is doing to Kartik before they go their separate ways again. 

“It's like that one night, it has been engraved into my mind,  _ you are engraved in my mind.  _ The smell of that cigarette, the taste of strawberries, I associate all of those with you now. I don’t know why you feel safe to me. Okay, ignore that last sentence I don’t kn-  _ oh,”  _ Kartik is interrupted by the feeling of someone’s lips on his. 

He moans into the kiss which gives Aman a perfect opportunity to invade his mouth. This time, Aman takes more like the cigarette but the taste of strawberries lingers in his mouth. Kartik chases that taste. His entire mind goes blank and he feels as if he is losing himself. He is drowning himself in this feeling of being surrounded by Aman. Kartik wraps his arms around Aman’s neck while Aman’s arms move to Kartik’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. 

They pull away after a while and lean their foreheads against each other. They breathe heavily against each other’s lips until Aman breaks the silence by saying, “thank god I wasn’t the only one feeling that,” Kartik’s eyes go wide and he looks Aman in the eyes which gives him all the answers he needs. Those eyes clearly reflect Aman’s desire and want for Kartik. Kartik can’t resist so he places another kiss against Aman’s lips which Aman returns with equal passion. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Kartik wakes up on his bed with a sleeping Aman in his arms. The man’s hair is a mess but he still looks like the most beautiful person Kartik has laid his eyes on. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Aman mumbles sleepily which makes Kartik’s chuckle. 

“Can’t help myself. The view is stunning,” Kartik answers. 

“And you called me cheesy,” Aman scoffs and opens his eyes. Kartik finds himself getting lost in Aman’s eyes. Those brown eyes twinkling in the morning light are doing things to Kartik’s heart. He can’t stop staring at them. Not like he wants to stop staring at them.

“By the way, that was the best birthday gift I received last night. So thank you,” Aman says which pulls Kartik out of his thoughts. 

"You're welcome?" Kartik answers which comes out more like a question. 

"Now, can we go back to sleep?" Aman asks, looking at Kartik with a cute puppy dog expression. 

"Or, we can start this morning right," Kartik says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"You really are insatiable," Aman laughs but rolls on top of Kartik planting his lips against Kartik's. 

The two get a perfect start to the morning rolling around sheets and getting lost in each other. By the time Aman leaves Kartik's apartment, the place smells amazingly of Aman's cigarette which is enough to put Kartik back on his high for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?  
> i decided to go through with my songfics series so if you have any suggestions let me know  
> or you can always message me on twitter its @manpasikjeok_
> 
> that's all, bye x


End file.
